The new Hydrangea cultivar is a product of a breeding program under the direction of the inventor, Richard Wells, a at a commercial nursery in Dayton, Oreg. The new variety was selected among a planting of seedlings of Hydrangea aspera ‘Plum Passion’, unpatented.
Seed was bulk collect from unpatented Hydrangea aspera ‘Plum Passion’ plants. The new variety was selected among a planting of these seedlings in May 2013.
First asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Monhinschf’ was performed by softwood vegetative cuttings at a commercial laboratory in Dayton, Oreg. in August of 2013. Four generations have been produced, and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.